Under that demon heart
by ATK105
Summary: Kyd Wykked finds himself broken and bloody in the park. With a huge gash in him and his powers not working, he needs help fast. luckily for him a certain demoness was at the right place at the right time. Will she see that there can be good inside this villain or will she be double crossed. Sorry if the chapters are short im working on that
1. Blood in the streets

**Ya this is my first story so it might not be that good so tell me what i need to improve and what i should change. I don't own Teen Titans but i wish i did. Anyway on with it. **

****Its at least 1:00 am when a disoriented Kyd Wykked woke up to see he was not in his room in the HIVE 5 headquarters but instead in jump city park. '' **Little known fact Kyd Wykked can't talk so he uses Morse code, sign language, and his most known way of talking he uses telepathic powers'' **As he tried to stand he felt a sharp pain in his side. To his horror he saw a huge gash in his side. Blood was all over his uniform and it was still coming out. Lying on his side he tried to use his powers to call for help but an extreme rush of pain went right to his head.

**In Kyd's mind**

****'' Oh god... where the hell am i.'' '' There has to be someone nearby.'' '' Maybe i can just, AHHH my head.'' '' I got to get out of here.'' Trying to use his teleportation powers he throws his cape over himself, but it does not work. Then he see's a huge cut in his right arm. Suddenly he felt himself starting to faint. but before he did he saw a person nearby before fainting.


	2. Discovery

**Ravens point of view.**

****''I thought a walk in the park would calm my emotions,but all it does is remind me that there is more lives that could be destroyed by my father. As she was walking on the sidewalk she heard a faint distress call, but through her instead of a actual call for help. Using her magic she fallowed the distress signal to the other side of the park.

At first glance all she see's are some bushes and a big oak tree. Turning to the other side of the tree she has a hard time making out what she is looking at. Her hands turn dark with her magic ready to attack. She gets a little closer to see a body laying on the grass. A pair of crimson eyes look right at her and she automatically knows who who this is. The mysterious Kyd Wykked.

Getting a little closer she could see the gash in his side and the worried look on his face. She was so close to him she could see he wasn't even moving not even his eyes. Not knowing what to do she tries to wake him, but he's not doing a single thing.


	3. What to do, Future scenarios

**Hey guys this is ATK105 just to give you an update. So 7th grade is harder than it looks so this might be my last chapter for a while so just to give you a hint the chapter after this one will be called The Awakening you can probably guess whats in that one but like i said this will be my last chapter for a while because im going to make the chapters longer so, It will take some time but anyway here is What to Do. Again i do not own Teen Titans**

****''**In ravens mind''**

****'' Kyd Wykked'' raven said as she got closer noticing he was not moving. '' What should I do he's a villain after all'' '' Maybe i should take him to the tower, no no how would i explain this to robin'' '' Ohh I was on stroll in the park when i just found lying the dirt he looked so helpless oh grow up raven''. ''And Beast Boy oh god he'd be pulling the stupidest jokes.'' ''Than again Starfire would probably back me up she is the caring kind of person than again she's not the brightest.'' She swore she could see blood coming out of his mouth. '' Maybe i could wake him up.'' She shrugged at first but then put her hand on his face. She shivered a little. His face was really cold he must have been lying there for hours. '' Oh I cant just leave him hear'' Using her teleporting powers she brought him to the medical bay.

After bandaging him up and hooking him up to the machine she went to talk to robin.

**Two minutes later**

****'' YOU WHAT'' shouted robin '' Well what was i suppose to do robin leave him to die'' ''We could have drawn funny faces on him while he was sleeping'' said beast boy. Both robin and Raven made a mean look at him. ''Sorry bad timing'' Friends what is the problem, Surely this does not need to be solved by yelling'' uninterrupted Starfire. ''She brought a member of the HIVE 5 to our building'' shouted Robin '' He could have died if i had not saved him.'' ''Starfire tell me im right abut this'' said Robin. '' Well i do not want to make you mad Robin but Ravens right, Leaving a person to die would mean punishment on my planet.'' '' AHHH all right he can stay only until he gets fully healed.''

After the augment was decided Raven went to her room, But as she went to sleep she was still wondering '' Why was Kyd Wykked in that park, I guess i will ask him when he wakes up, If he wakes up.''


	4. The Awakening

**Finally, The Rock has come back to Titans tower. Just kidding well here is the next chapter you can bet its longer than the others maybe well anyway i will try to make all my chapters longer without changing the chapters plot or theme. Anyway here's the next chapter The Awakening.**

**Its Been 5 days since Raven found Kyd Wykked in the park, Starfire eventually convinced robin to find out who attacked Kyd. Robins only lead is whoever attack him had metallic gloves or attacked him with something metallic. Raven has been meditating trying to find some inner peace in herself when her inner self's pop out.**

Love: ''Oooo I think we like him''

Raven: ''No we don't, it was a choice of either leave him there or bring him here.''

Logic: ''Maybe so but still if we had left him there it would haunt us for the rest of our lives.''

Timid: ''Mmmaybe wweee should have left him hhee could attack us''

Brave: ''I say we pound him until he gives us answers''

Raven: ''ugh I knew you guys would make it worse.''

Angry: ''Well then why did you come here anyway!''

Raven ''Ugh you know what your right i don't know.''

**Raven leaves her mind and stops meditating.**

**Meanwhile in Kyd's mind as he wakes up.**

'' Ahhhh'' **'' Heavy breathing'' **_''_ Where, where am I.'' Looking around the room'' **Again Kyd Wykked uses his telepathic powers sign language, and Morse cold. **'' Damn what the hell happened.'' Looking around the room he saw he had huge band aid around his gut and had a I,V in his arm. But he also saw his other hand was restrained. '' Well who ever has me captive clearly does not trust me, like im going anywhere anyway.'' Then he heard someone coming down the hall. ''Oh crap.'' He slowly pretended to still be asleep. Raven walked in the room looking at Kyd's supposedly sleeping body.

Raven doesn't know why but for some reason she put her hand on his right hand. And at that moment he shot his eyes wide open and they both locked Eyes.

**Well there ya go so far this one is the best one iv'e written. Well i got alot of work to do so see ya in a while. **


	5. Just an update

**Hey guys its me, just to let you know it might be another three days before the next chapter because im working on doing two chapters at a time and im working on a new story a parody you might say anyway just to add im still working on how should kyd react and if he should fall in love with raven or double cross the titans. So there's your update so se ya in a few. **


	6. Explanation and more trouble

**Hey its finally here sorry it took so long i was working on my other story '' note my other story is rated M so If you want to see it i would wait until i get to chapter 3 in the other story. Also some of the next chapters will be based on acual episodes of Teen Titans. So here it is.**

'' Uhh that kind of hurts'' said Kyd '' Oh sorry'' said Raven. Raven was a little spooked she didn't know he spook telepathically. '' Soo where am i.'' '' In the Titans tower'' Kyd s Eyes shot wide open. '' Oh great first im lying the park for no reason then im captured by the so called heroes.'' '' You weren't captured, i found you in the park and brought you here.'' '' Well that answers that, now what are you going to me once im better.'' '' Depends on what robin says.'' ''Oh The boy wonder, well with his reputation against The HIVE 5 he'll probably send me to jail.'' You don't know that.'' '' Well i'll bet 100 bucks on it.'' '' And if he doesn't you owe me.'' ''Fine''

Beast boy and cyborg walk in.

'' So hows the ripoff of Batman doing'' joked Beast Boy '' Excuse me'' yelled Kyd. Beast boy jumped away, he didn't know he talked telepathically. '' Come on man he just woke up'' commented Cyborg. '' OK OK sorry.'' '' Any way, Robin told met to tell you that he still has not found out who attack Kyd''. said Cyborg '' I have an idea, maybe if i can access his mind i can find out what happened to him.'' '' I guess you can try, just don't blow my brain up.''

Raven puts her hands on Kyd's head and using her magic she looked into his memories. Suddenly Kyd shot open his eyes. I... I remember. Raven let out a gasp. ''Slade''.

'' I remember, i was outside the HIVE 5 base When i was stabbed by a metal knife, I turned around just to get slashed in the arm.'' Then i saw some guy with one eye in a armored suit.'' '' I quickly teleported to the park where Raven found me.''

''Well that explains that but that still doesn't explain why Slade attacked you''. Suddenly the alarm went off and robins voice appeared on the intercom.

'' Titans trouble.''


	7. Unlikely saivor

**Sorry it took so long i was working on my other story well here's the next chapter. **

'' Woe hang on man whats wrong'' Cyborg said.

'' Slade has been spotted near the park looked like he was looking for someone.'' Everyone looked right at Kyd

'' What.'' '' Slade is looking for you.'' yelled robin '' So what, i was supposed to know that.'' '' You could have told us it was slade who stabbed you.'' '' Woe hang on robin we just found out so don't blame him, and what are still standing here for we should confront Slade.'' '' Your right im sorry, OK Starfire beast boy check if he's still there.'' Cyborg you and i will check the near by buildings, Raven look near the Place where you found Kyd.'' And Kyd... just don't break anything.'' '' Like i have a choice.'' Raven laughed a little under her hood OK Titans Go.

Later at the nearby buildings '' Cyborg and i don't see anything how bout you guys.'' '' Beast boy haven't found any thing and i can't see with all the fog.'' '' I can't see anything either just the blood from Kyd.'' Suddenly Raven felt a kick hit her right in the jaw. Looking behind her to see well i think you know by now. '' Well, well your not the titan i was looking for.'' Raven ignited her magic '' Don't you ever get tired of losing.'' '' Losing i see those as just minor setbacks.'' Before raven could speak Slade disappeared in the fog and reappear behind her. Grabbing her head and kicking her in the back. She tried to move but she realized she was stunned, she could not move as she felt him flip her over on her back with his fist in the air. Before he could finish her something grabbed him and teleported him into a tree. Slade was fighting an enemy he could not see so he retreated. Then a figure teleported next to her. Ya you can guess who it is. '' Kyd'' was all she could say.


	8. Reason for this and more updates

**Homework, work, work, work, it sucks. It sucks so much i just want TO SCREAM. AHHHHHHHH. Oh sorry i didn't realize i was saying that out loud. hm anyway sorry the last chapter was to short i was focused on my other story. Well lucky for me and you i have a 3 day weekend. Oh and if there's anything you would like me to change and or do with my story tell me so um here is the next chapter. Oh and you might see this chapter will be kind of like the episode when the titans first met Terra. A little bit. **

Raven was still stunned. Not by Slades attack but by the fact Kyd Wykked saved her. But ya her spine was hurt so much she was literally stunned. Kyd broke the silence by saying, ''I never got to thank you for saving me.'' '' You have to bring that up now.'' '' Yep '' Just then star fire came up to them.

'' Oh dear friends you are ok'' Starfire said before hugging them tightly, very tightly. '' Yes where fine said Raven. '' Well we were.'' '' Shut up'' Raven said under her breath. '' **'' Again since some people still don't get it Kyd talks telepathically.'' '' If i have to say it again i will wright a 5 page summery of why i hate ants. Ya i said ants.**

Just then Robin and the rest of the Titans came in to see Starfire hugging them to death. '' Ok star i think they get that your happy.'' Said Cyborg. '' What are you doing here.'' said robin '' You might say my instincts kicked in.'' '' Ummm.'' '' Ok the truth is i knew Slade would attack me at the tower and i was right so before he could attack me i teleported here where Slade followed me and was looking for me but ran into Raven.'' '' So Raven was your decoy.'' Shouted beast boy. '' I didn't know he would attack Raven.'' '' Oh ya he was supposed bump into her say hi and then walk away.''

'' Ok enough.'' Shouted raven '' Kyd saved me from Slade, if he was not here i could be dead.'' '' I have to admit Anyone who can scare away Slade is someone we need.'' Said Cyborg '' Maybe we should test him to see if he is a good fighter.'' Said Starfire '' Well considering he's still injured i have to admit im impressed that you got here without hurting himself.'' Commented robin '' See so i was helping.'' '' Ok starting tomorrow we'll test you on your ability to fight.'' '' Sounds simple.''

Later at the tower. '' Im still not hearing that thank you.'' said Kyd. '' Ok ok thanks for saving me.'' '' Oh it's was nothing.'' '' I just have one question, how come when you attacked Slade you didn't hurt you self.'' '' Well i thought you would know i mean we are both have demon.'' '' Really i thought you were just some guy in a suit.'' '' Oh shut up.'' Kyd felt a little attracted to Raven, he wasn't sure if it was because she's part demon like him or if he was just thankful that she saved him.

'' So you will be on the couch tonight, is that ok.'' '' Sure i really don't care where i sleep besides iv'e sleeped on hard concrete.'' '' Well that's interesting.'' After a few minutes raven came back with a blanket. '' Hey Kyd i brought you some...'' No no was there. She looked out the window to see him near the shore.

'' It's cold out here you know.'' '' Well that's your opinion.'' Raven sat next to Kyd. '' You like to come out at night.'' '' Is that a problem'' '' No i mean it as a complement.'' '' Oh sorry.'' '' It's ok.''

'' So... whats it like being a villain.'' '' Well.. it depends, who am i fighting and...'' '' No i mean literal when your not fighting.'' '' Oh... well iv'e spent most of my life fighting.'' '' School bully's, gang members, cops. and you guys, my life is mostly fighting.'' '' Wow thats.. thats terrible.'' '' Oh you have no idea.'' Raven didn't realize Kyd and her had a lot in common. '' Well to tell you the truth i wish i was just a normal person instead of this red eyed kung fu freak.'' '' Hang on you may have crimson eye's but i have way more darker secrets than you.'' '' Oh ya prove it, let's share our stories and see who's the freak.'' '' Ok fine i'll go first.'' They sat down near the edge of the shore. '' I was born in a place called Aserath.''

**Ok now were getting somewhere. Sorry i spelled wherever she said she was from. So just an update i am working on a new story. A star wars story. Still deciding where this is going to go. And where the other two will go but i will do my best.**


	9. finally, sorry its so short Update soon

**I am so sorry guys, i did not know you guys wanted me to continue there weren't many reviews i didn't think you guys would want me to continue. Again sorry it took so long.  
**

Five hours later. Ya i took 5 hours. Not surprising

'' Well i guess i was wrong, your life is way more freaky than mine.''

'' See life is more interesting when your a good guy.''

'' Are we gonna go through this again.''

'' Please don't start.'' Suddenly the alarm on the tower was on.

''Whats happening.''

'' The towers security system we're under attack.'' Raven said before a blast on energy hit both of them.

'' Well well well a member of the HIVE 5 and a member of the Teen Titans all in one just what i Control freak.

'' And you are who.'' Asked Kyd

'' ..I ugh.. well duh im am the most evil of all the super villains, I am Control Freak.''

'' More like the most annoying.'' Said Raven.

'' Nice one.''

'' Shut up, today is the day i finally destroy the teen titans and... hey where did the other guy go.'' Raven turns to see Kyd is gone, but smiles when she sees he teleported behind Control freak.

'' Looking for me.'' Kyd announced before teleporting him and control freak on top of the tower and hung him by his collar.

'' Gulp, Ok ok i surrender i surrender.''

'' Thats what i thought.'' He said before dropping him of the tower.

'' Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.'' But before he hit the ground a portal teleported him to the ocean. '' I'll be back someday.''

'' But not someday soon.''

**Sorry its so short i promise the next chapter will be longer and i will update soon.**


	10. More alike than you think

**I don't usually do this but PLEASE READ THIS. Before you read the chapter i would be very great full if the readers have a moment of silence for the people who died at the Boston Bombing. And pray that the injured get a full recovery.  
**

Raven teleports to the top of the tower next to Kyd. '' Did you really have to do that.''

'' Well it was either that or teleport him to China.''

'' And why China.''

'' I don't know, you ask alot of questions.''

'' Sorry i was just wondering.'' The two sat down at the edge of the tower. '' You know when you think about it we're not so different.''

'' I guess so i mean we both have a dark past, we both can't stand our fathers.''

'' Ya, by the way where is your father.'' Kyd looked at her a little funny but said.

'' I.. i don't know the last time i saw him was um... 13 years ago.''

'' You only knew your father for three years.''

'' Nah maybe it was 14 years ago.''

'' Geeze you really have been through alot.''

'' Ya but its fine, .. so what was your father like you didn't tell me about him.'' Raven paused for a minute.

'' This might come to a surprise but... my father is Trigon.'' Kyd's eyes grew wide.

'' Your the daughter of the world eater.''

'' ... Ya.'' Suddenly Kyd stood up and bowed. '' What are you doing''

'' Your a member of a royal family,.. has no one done this to you before.''

'' Not since i was born.''

'' Wow'' Kyd bowed one more time.

'' Will you stop that.''

'' Ok ok, by the way what time is it.''

'' About 2 am.''

'' Well i better get a little shut eye, goodnight.'' he said one more time before bowing to her again and leaving.

**I will try to update more regularly, again sorry it took so long.**


	11. Please read this

**Please read this.**

**To any followers and people that like my story i have tailed up the poll votes and you get your wish.**

**The next story is a STARWARS story. Lucky for you i have already started writing it.**

**The cast will be Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, an OC character witch means i believe means created character, and any less important people.**

**I hope you will read the new story when it comes out.**


	12. If you like my story please read this

**Hello followers and readers i hope you read this because this is important.**

**First off i would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and liked my story, you guys are the reason i keep writing stories.**

**Speaking of story the new story is up. It is called, A scarred life is not a happy life. I hope you guys read it but i must warn you it contains death scenes, crude humor, and possible mild you know what themes. I don't like to say the real word even if im not actually talking to you. Like i said possible. 50/50 chance.**

**Anyway again i would like to thank all the people who inspired me to write, thank you and i will see you guys soon.**


	13. Next chapter

**Sorry guys. I know some of you might be a little mad that its been over 2 months since i updated. Iv'e been working on 2 other stories and 3 more coming out soon so again im sorry i promise i will update. The next chapter will be coming out on Saturday June 29th. Be ready for it. **


	14. Morning brawl

**Here it is finally. From know on look at the bottom of the story to find out when the next chapter is coming out.**

8:53 am.

Raven was in her room sound asleep. She woke up to look at the clock. 9:53 am. She had never slept in that much. She must have been so tired from talking with Kyd all night. She was about to go back to sleep when she heard a knock on her door.

'' Raven you alright.'' said Cyborg. Raven got out of bed and opened the door.

'' What.'' she said with a tired expression on her face.

'' Oh sorry i didn't know you were sleeping.''

'' What did you think i was doing.''

'' Uh i thought you were in danger or something, you've never slept this late.''

'' Ya i... had a bad dream.''

'' Oh was it about you talking to that Kyd guy on the roof.'' Ravens eyes lit up. '' Don't worry Rae i won't tell.''

'' No its not that its just, how'd you know.''

'' Well first off your room is across from mine and usually i hear your door open before we all go to sleep, second you think your the only one that saw control freak. I ran up the stairs but had to duck cuz by the time i got there you were already talking to Kyd.''

'' Oh.''

'' Don't worry like i said your secrets safe.''

'' Thanks.''

'' No prob, you ready to come out now.''

'' Sure.'' Raven and Cyborg went to the kitchen/ living room/ TV room. As soon as they got there they saw Robin and Kyd in a tussle. Robin was jumping and kicking but Kyd kept blocking. Beast boy and Starfire were trying frantically to pull them away. Cyborg and Raven joined them and eventually pulled them apart. Raven and Cyborg pulled Kyd away and Starfire and Beast boy pulled Robin away.

'' What the heck happened.'' Asked cyborg while still trying to hold Kyd.

'' These two shared some ''words'' before trying to kill each other.'' replied Beast boy.

'' Like.''

'' Well Robin called Kyd a careless emo child, and Kyd called Robin a spoiled circus boy, and thats when this happened.''

'' How'd did you know what Kyd was saying, he speaks telepathically.'' Asked Raven.

'' He said it out loud.'' As soon as beast boy finished his sentence, both of then broke free and started fighting again. Robin went for a flying kick but Kyd made portal and teleported him on the ceiling. Robin quickly grabbed a ceiling lamp before he could fall.

'' Had enough circus freak.'' said Kyd. Robin quickly grabbed his zip kick and shot it at Kyd. The zip kick pulled robin toward kid and they both slammed into each other. But they both got back up and started again. The other titans grabbed them and pulled them away.

'' Anyone got tranquilizer.'' Yelled Beast boy. Suddenly a little machine came out of Cyborgs arm and shot two darts. One hit Robin the Other hit Kyd. They both stopped struggling and stopped moving all together.

'' What did you just do.'' Asked Raven.

'' Tranquilizer, they'll be awake in about an hour.''

'' Do you think they will be more peaceful when they wake up.'' asked Starfire.

'' I doubt it.'' said Raven.

'' Maybe we should put them in there rooms and maybe they'll think it was a dream.'' suggested Beast boy

'' You know what that might work.'' said Cyborg. Cyborg and Raven put Kyd back on the couch while Beast boy and Starfire put Robin back in his room. After that they all went back the TV room. '' So how did the whole shared some harsh words start.''

'' That might have been my fault.'' said Beast boy.

'' And how is it you fault.''

'' Well it all started after Robin walked in, Cyborg was talking with me and Kyd and Robin was talking with Star. Cyborg went to make breakfast so thats when asked Kyd does he like pranks. He said only if there not on me, and i said good. So i talked to him in private for about 3 minutes thats when we came up with a prank.''

'' What was it.''

'' It was replacing the sugar of Robs cereal for salt.''

'' So let me get this straight you and Kyd put salt in his cereal and he got mad and blamed Kyd for it.''

'' Well... when you put it that way.''

'' You better hope they just think it was a dream.''

'' So do i.''

**OK guys the next chapter will be out on Wednesday July 3rd.**


	15. You staying

Its been 2 hours since the fight between Robin and Kyd. Robin woke up about 30 minutes after the fight and Kyd woke up about an hour later. Surprisingly they both forgot about it. Cyborg even asked Robin what he was doing at 10 this morning. He responded.

'' I was sleeping, why do you ask.''

'' No reason just... wondering.'' Robin put a confused look on his face.

'' Are you ok Cyborg.''

'' Me oh ya im fine.'' Raven even asked Kyd. She got the same response.

* * *

'' So what do you plan on doing now that your arm is better.'' Asked Raven.

'' Depends if Slade will leave me alone.''

'' You could just hide back at your base.''

'' Oh iv'e only been here for a a day and you already want to get rid of me.''

'' No i was just...''

'' Im kidding, though seriously Slades still out there.'' Then Starfire joined the conversation.

'' Hello friends Raven and Kyd.''

'' Hey Star.''

'' So will our new found friend be staying with us.''

'' Still deciding.''

'' OK but if you are Robin wanted to talk to you.'' Kyd teleported over to Robin. Scaring him a bit.

'' You wanted to see me.''

'' Yes i did, i understand that Slade might still be after you so, im offering you a place in the tower until we sort this out.''

'' Well that is a generous offer.''

'' However if you decide to stay you will have to pass a test.''

'' What is it.''

'' A training course test, you will go through the tests and if you pass you can stay, so do we a deal.'' Kyd looked back at Raven for a second.

'' Deal.'' They both shook hands.

'' Great you training starts now.''

**Not the best or longest chapter but i was running a little late. The next chapter will come out on Tuesday July 9th.**


	16. Message to LBud ( Guest)

This is just a message for Little Buds eyes and ears only. I got your message from before. I know you're not trying to act all strict so don't worry if you thought i would be mad. Second, the reason the early chapters grammar is not that good is the because i was a new writer when i wrote those. Now i have better understanding. If you read my star wars stories you will see how much i have improved.

Just so you know im not mad. I knew you weren't trying to be strict. Just so you know im not that new of a writer.


	17. Shortest training session ever

Kyd was escorted outside the tower and out on the field.

'' So you ready.'' asked Robin.

'' Ya so wheres the course.''

'' Right here.'' Cyborg pressed a button on his arm. Suddenly the ground shook and a whole lot of machinery came out of the ground.

'' Whoa, were do i start.''

'' Over there.'' Kyd went to the standing platform while the other Titans went to the control board.

'' Here's the gist, you have to run past the laser cannons without getting shot, then get past the metal wall, after that all you have to do is get across the floor that shoots fire got it.''

'' I guess.''

'' OK start... now.'' Cyborg pressed a button on the control console and started the machine. Kyd ran for the first test. Suddenly lasers started shooting out of metal pillars. Kyd with lightning speed dodged the lasers and made a portal that teleported the lasers back at the cannons. Then he ran at the metal wall and fazed through it. Finally he got to the floor of fire. As soon as he stepped on the floor fire spurt out at random floor panels.

'' You think he'll get past this one.'' Asked Beast boy.

'' Who knows.'' said Robin.

Kyd ran on the floor boards and teleported to another one every time the floor got hot. Kyd saw his opening and teleported to another board before jumping of the panels and ending the course.

'' 57 seconds, Cyborg your record of 61 seconds has been beat.''

'' Ah what.''

'' Ya Kyd that was amazing.'' yelled Beast boy.

'' I agree that was a tremendous session.'' Starfire commented. Robin walked up to Kyd.

'' Good job Kyd.'' Robin held out his hand.

'' Thanks.'' Kyd shook his hand. '' So now what.''

'' Now.'' Robin pulled something out of his pocket. '' I think your ready for your first mission.'' Robin held out a Titan communicator and gave it to Kyd. '' You complete the mission and you'll be an honorary Titan.''

'' Whats the mission.''

'' Control freak has attacked a TV hardware store, take care of him then bring him to jail.''

**The next chapter will be in about a week or a week 1/2.**


	18. Sneak peaks

**Hello Fanfiction. Instead of a chapter today im going to give you sneak peeks on future chapters. **

* * *

**Next chapter. Just a distraction. **

Kyd chased control freak across the city. Jumping from building to building until there was no where else to run.

'' Its over freak.'' said Kyd.

'' Hfft your calling me a freak, im not some cloak wearing magician.'' Suddenly Kyd opened a portal and teleported behind control freak and kicked him in.

'' That ought to shut you up.''

* * *

**Chapter after that. What do you mean shes missing.**

'' What do you mean she's missing.'' asked Kyd

'' I mean shes not in the tower.'' said Robin. '' She went missing after you contacted me about the mission.''

'' Maybe she went to get some air.'' said Beast boy. Everyone just looked at him with the '' this is not the time for jokes" look.

'' Oh i hope shes ok, she would never just leave without telling us.'' a worried Starfire said.

* * *

**Chapter after the chapter after that. Who was that. **

Robin and Cyborg were searching for raven in every ally in town. '' Man we've looked everywhere and haven't found one clue.''

'' Well Starfire is searching the sky, and Kyd and Beast boy and Kyd are searching the parks, if we can't find anything then theirs a good chance they will.'' Robin pulls out his comlink. '' Starfire, Beast boy, Kyd anything.''

'' Nothing, we haven't seen anything.'' said beast boy.

'' Same for me as well.'' said Starfire.

'' WAIT, i see something, its some guy jumping from the buildings, Robin he's heading toward your location.'' yelled Kyd.

'' What.'' Suddenly a large sharp object flew toward Robin. He looked at the direction of which it was thrown.

'' Uh robin.'' said Cyborg.

'' What.''

'' Look over there.'' Robin looked at the thrown object. It was a big metal Red X. '' Your thinking what im thinking right.''

'' You have no idea.''


End file.
